Missing Something Important
by Innoverse
Summary: Annabeth can't help but feel like she's missing something when Percy's not around. Percy can't help but feel like he's missing something about this mysterious blonde he remembers. One-shot, Percabeth. Set between The Lost Hero and The Son of Neptune.


**And here's Innoverse again with my second story today (yesterday). This (yet again) was too good not to post! For some strange reason, I seem to write my best fanfiction when I start it past eleven o' clock. Don't ask me why, because I couldn't tell you.**

**But anyways, here's a sweet Percabeth fic about Valentine's Day while Percy's missing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, guys. You know this.**

* * *

**_- Missing Something Important -_**

* * *

Annabeth sat on the shore of the stretch of beach included in Camp Half-Blood, her shoes sitting next to her in the sand. Her toes were submerged in the surf, her body momentarily ignoring the freezing cold February water. She didn't really care at this point, because today was supposed to be one of the best days of the year for her. Valentine's Day. But instead, it turned out to be one of the worst.

Percy was gone. Jason had replaced him—that dreadful goddess known as Hera behind the whole thing. Annabeth always knew the goddess hated her, but enough to kidnap her boyfriend and send him across a country without a memory and have him potentially fall in love with other girls? She didn't know she held _that_ much of a grudge. Then again, she had tried to kill Annabeth with a statue while she was trying to save _their_—cough, cough, ahem, ahem—godly behinds last summer. She must have some pretty twisted motives.

But either way, it was the holiday for romantics, and Annabeth couldn't feel romantic without her Seaweed Brain. Thalia, Piper, and Rachel—bless their understanding hearts—had tried to get Annabeth to come to the Aphrodite cabin's Valentine's Day Dance, since Thalia and Rachel were prohibited from dating and Jason and Piper... well, that was a mess. They'd tried to entice her with promises of couple slandering, sugar-spiked punch, and just hanging out with the girls, but Annabeth wasn't in the mood. Today was the day she was supposed to be close to Percy, so she'd done just that.

The beach was a good bit of comfort nowadays—it reminded her of so many happy moments and mind-blowing dates and kisses that it almost made Annabeth smile. Almost. Annabeth hadn't smiled a genuine smile since he'd gone missing. She didn't want to smile if he wasn't around to share it, even though that sounded terribly sappy and depressing. It was the truth. She just missed him too much to smile.

She wondered if he missed her, too.

Annabeth reached into her pocket, and pulled out one of the little paper hearts that she'd snagged from the decorations outside of the dining pavilion on her way over. It was white with a blue glitter-glue outline, and Annabeth had liked it so much she'd decided to take it. She didn't know what she'd do with it until now, a small idea forming as she looked at the ocean.

She took out a pencil from her pocket, since she always had one handy, whether it be for sketching sudden inspirations or for solving mathematical problems. She carefully smoothed the paper heart out on her knee, and became to write in clear, curvy handwriting.

**Wise Girl**

**and**

**Seaweed Brain**

She looked at the paper heart for a moment, frowning at the empty space below his nickname before scribbling '_I miss you_' in much smaller, less neat handwriting. She pulled out a lipstick that Piper had given her as a joke, and applied a little to her lips. She knew that if he remembered her, he would know she doesn't wear makeup, but she didn't care. She pressed her mouth firmly to the corner of the paper heart, leaving a perfect mold of her lips on the paper. She wiped the rest off with the back of her hand, and delicately folded the heart.

She sighed softly to herself, and then tossed the paper heart into the waves, adding a silent plea to Poseidon. _Send it to him, for me. Please._

She watched it float away until it is out of view, and then sank back into the sand on her elbows, enjoying the relatively beautiful night. It would be almost perfect, except for one thing.

It was missing something important. Percy.

* * *

Percy sat tiredly against one of the ruined walls of the burned-out mansion, breathing heavily. This she-wolf didn't lie when she'd told him her training wasn't easy. He had the feeling he'd gone through worse, but as usual, he didn't know whether that was true or not. He wasn't really sure of anything these days. How can you be sure of something when you know little more then your name?

He stooped down next to a puddle of fresh rainwater and splashed some on his face. The water always helped him—healed his bruises, increased his energy, and sometimes he would even get fleeting impressions of memories. But they never lasted long enough for him to make sense anything he was seeing. It was comforting and frustrating at the same time.

The only clear thing he could remember besides his name was a girl. She had beautiful, curly blonde hair and intense gray eyes like a storm cloud. Sometimes, he would be able to remember her laugh or her smile for a brief moment—and once he even remembered her name. But it was gone before he could even say it to make sure it was real. He knew she meant something to him—that she meant a lot to him, actually. He desperately wished for something to tell him she wasn't just his imagination, or something that could bring him closer to remembering where home was. He hated being lost for so long.

He stared down into the puddle, looking at his face that was staring back up at him. The sea green eyes, the raven black hair, the thin eyebrows, and even that little lone freckle on his cheek. He wondered if he looked like his mother or his father, or even if he knew them. He wondered if he had siblings. He traced a finger over the smile lines in the corners of his eyes, wondering why he smiled so much. Maybe it had something to do with that girl.

Suddenly, the puddle rippled, disturbing the image. He watched in amazement as a piece of paper floated to the top of puddle. He hesitantly picked it up and opened it. It was a paper heart, with a blue glitter-glue outline on the outside. In neat handwriting someone had wrote; 'Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain' and then 'I miss you.'

There was a lipstick stain on the top right-hand corner of the heart, and for some strange reason he had the urge to press his lips against it. He studied the nicknames (clearly, they couldn't be regular names) and turned the paper over in his hands.

For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something important.

* * *

**Aw! So cute!**

**This idea has been kicking around in my head for a while, but I had a brief moment of inspiration to write it out by listening to Pandora (my station tuned to Sia's songs) and finally coming up with a title and a good idea to center this around. **

**I really like this fic! ****I'm quite proud of this, since I wrote it in about... eh, forty-five minutes, give-or-take? I'm getting faster at this writing thing, guys.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


End file.
